Peace
by VenustusLovesJames
Summary: Summary: Harry is more obsessed than ever with Draco and keeps following him around everywhere during their sixth year. His obsession becomes dangerous though, enough to be deadly. This does not include a Drarry pairing, they aren't a couple or anything. It has loads of angst and tragedy, so read cautioutly.


_**A/N: Hello there dear readers. I am so deeply sorry about S,L,L I shall post chapters soon enough on it, I promise! Now, I began this as a HC on my page, and it turned out really cruel and feel crushing. I wanted to share it with you guys and ask how much I broke you heart with it. Lemme know in the Reviews. (plus, i had already 6 or 7 people that read it telling me their hearts broke with that one.)**_

_**Summary: Harry is more obsessed than ever with Draco and keeps following him around everywhere during their sixth year. His obsession becomes dangerous though, enough to be deadly.**_

_**Warnings: Mature language, they swear a lot, and your feels that will get horrifically crushed by what I decided to write. Again, I'm terribly sorry.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters/places used in this story. They all belong to our fabulous J. .**_

_**Beta'd by ****xDemoiselleGothique, a really good friend of mine.**_

_**Feels guide: Curl into the fetal position, try not to cry, then cry endlessly. I suggest you have loads of tissues next to you and a vigorous amount of chocolate to drown the pain.**_

* * *

_Fear is only in our minds,_  
_Taking over all the time._  
_Fear is only in our minds_  
_but it's taking over all the time._

_You poor sweet innocent thing._  
_Dry your eyes and testify._  
_And oh you love to hate me, don't you, honey?_  
_I'm your sacrifice._

_~ Evanescence - Sweet Sacrifice_

* * *

**Peace**

Harry had once again found himself searching through the map for the little dot with Draco's name on it.

His friends had pointed out countless times how he was obsessed with Malfoy, that he followed his every move and that it was unhealthy that he slept with the map in the hand, waiting for him to do something suspicious.

It was one of these nights that Harry stayed up until late, watching the small dot pace in the Slytherin dorms, yawning occasionally and continuing to watch the same scene for what seemed to be an eternity of nights.

When Harry was about to fall asleep he saw the dot finally changing the pattern and moving out of the dorms, getting to the Common Room.

He sat up on his bed, putting his glasses on and never losing contact with the dot. He watched as Malfoy got out to the empty corridors, walking towards the grand staircase. Harry quickly got out of bed, taking his wand from the bedside table and rushing out, running to the staircase. He held the map when he saw Draco already being at the Seventh Floor.

"Shit." Harry cursed, rushing up to the seventh floor as well, seeing Malfoy and running towards him.

Draco heard the footsteps and growled, turning around and seeing Harry, immediately casting a spell that sent Harry to the floor. Harry picked himself up, stumbling towards him as he punched him.

"Why the hell did you attack me, Malfoy?!" he gasped, throwing him to the ground and getting on top of him. Draco whimpered, looking up at him and letting his wand roll away.

"S-Stay away from me, Potter!" he stuttered, frightened.

Harry growled, punching him again and causing the blond's lip to bleed.

"Why did you threw a fucking curse at me when I was only walking in the same corridor as you?!" He yelled angrily.

"You weren't walking behind me, Potter, you were bloody following me like you always do, for about the past eight months!" Draco yelled back, punching him in return and causing Harry's nose to bleed.

"Just stay the fuck away from me! Why do you keep following me?!" he yelled, shoving him off and trying to run away.

Harry caught him, throwing him down on the floor again and ripping apart his sleeve to reveal his mark.

"You're one of them! You tried to kill Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed angrily.

Draco whimpered, seeing the mark on his arm and looking at Harry frightened.

"You have no proof!" He protested, fighting him as he felt the sour taste of his blood in his mouth, trying to kick Harry off of him.

Harry pinned him down to the rug, looking at him in the eyes furiously.

"I know it's you, Malfoy! You tried to give him the cursed necklace by using Katie! You tried to poison him by sending a bottle to Slughorn, making him try to give it to Dumbledore! Do you even realize what you've done, Malfoy?!" he continued yelling through the night, looking at Draco, his eyes filled with hate.

Draco was looking at him in a shocked way, trembling and whimpering underneath him.

"You don't understand!" he cried, hot tears running down his cheeks. "I have to do it! I have to kill him! Or else he's gonna kill my family!" he cried again, feeling pathetic at this point.

"I don't care! You can't kill Dumbledore, you pathetic git!" Harry told him sharply, taking out his wand and threatening Draco with it.

The blond trembled, tears falling down on his eyes.

"Please..." he whimpered, seeing Harry's wand pointing at him.

Harry growled, getting off of him.

"You're not worth it, Malfoy." he hissed, letting him down on the floor and limping off.

Draco curled into a small pathetic ball, sniffing as he tried to cover up his mark, wiping off the blood from his cut lip.

"You don't understand..." he whimpered sadly, trying to cover up his shame before he saw the marks he had on his arms.

He tried to pick himself up, stumbling over the carpet as he reached Harry again.

"Pl-Please! Hear me out for a second!" he begged the Gryffindor.

Harry turned to look at him.

"What more do you want, Malfoy? Haven't you done enough?" he hissed.

Draco whimpered, looking at him sadly.

"I had no choice. I didn't make those decisions on my own. They made me do it. I only wanted to live, but now... I want to die..." he mumbled sadly.

"Boo hoo, Malfoy, he's gonna kill you anyway!" Harry said harshly.

Draco gasped, trying to reach Harry through the stairs as he tried to walk behind him.

"Potter, stop being so bloody selfish and just listen to someone for once! Even if I die, even if you die, he can't be defeated! He... He's gonna continue gaining strength and you're not doing anything about it! You sit down here and wait for the great Dumbledore to give you orders! Trust me, he's used you enough for a lifetime, if he dies you'll be blessed!" Draco yelled at him, passing through the stairs and still following Harry who kept running off.

Harry stopped at that very moment, looking at Draco.

"How can you say something like that?" he asked hoarsely.

Draco shrugged.

"I live in the reality Potter, I'm not living in that fake universe Dumbledore has created, telling you you'll be safe. Nowhere is safe anymore! Dumbledore's too old to do anything, he won't know that I'm trying to kill him until he's already dead!" the blond yelled.

Suddenly, Harry growled, letting out a sharp yell and throwing himself at Draco. The staircase had just began moving, and as Harry missed the blond by an inch, he accidentally pushed him off of the edge, the blond's eyes widening.

"N-No!" Harry yelled through the night, seeing the blond fall through the staircases, his body crashing at the bottom, a loud scream escaping his lips and fading through the corridors.

"NO!" Harry repeated, his eyes getting blinded by the tears, falling down on the stairs as he rushed to get to the bottom.

When he was finally there, the life had already left Draco's body, the blond seemed finally at peace.

* * *

_**A/N: If you are reading this, please leave a review. Tell me how much I crushed your heart. I really want to hear about it, because after writting this I bawled my eyes out and sobbed in a corner for a good while before deciding to post it. And as a friend of mine said "a writer must occasionally write something cruel and heartbreaking in order to continue writing lovely and heartwarming things" Thanks Chloe. :)**_


End file.
